Pokemon Sinnoh adventures Diamond Pearl Platinum
by Kelofos
Summary: Lucas is a guy from Twinleaf,Barry and Dawn are his best friends.Plato gets annoyed from him but is a friend for him.He has a pink Shellos as pet.He is working for Mr.Rowan and Saturn is Rowan's enemy. So watch them and their adventures in Sinnoh.


Part 1: To become a proffessor.

Lucas is a boy that lives in Sinnoh region at Twinleaf now he must awake.

The clock rings and Lucas get up.

-Good morning Shellos. Lucas says and get up from bed.

He wears out his pijamas and puts on his regular clothes.

He walks to his desk and looks at two choose the right Pokeball and shouts

- I am ready.

He runs out of the house and up to Route next shouts,

-Go go Lucas.

He is near the grass and sees from far the Lab of Proffesor Rowan.

-Oh...em.I cant do it. Then lucas runs back but is stopped from Barry.

-Where are you going? Barry asks.

-EM uh i cant do it. Lucas said.

-Who's first word was Pokemon? Barry ask.

-Mine. Lucas says.

-Who saved his Shellos from a Luxray? Barry ask again.

-Me. Lucas says.

-Then who can do this? Barry ask.

-Me. Lucas says and pass fast the grass.

Outside the lab cleaning the window is Plato a Waiter and research aid of Professor Rowan.

He sees Lucas know Lucas from are about the same age.

He runs inside to Rowan and tries to say Rowan somethign but cant say it.

Lucas walks inside the lab and says

-Hi i would like to join you and become one of your aide.

-Are you smart enough? Rowan ask.

-Yes ask Plato if you want. Lucas says sure about his answer.

Plato gets and says quietly to Rowan ear -No.

-Ok but you first must pass a test. Rowan says.

-Ok. Lucas says sure for hiself.

-Go catch em a Scizor...that is green and... knows X-scissor attack.

Lucas write them into a paper.

-And dont come back before you catch it. Rowan says it.

Lucas leaves and Rowan with Plato are many steps are heard.

Rowan recognise that sound.

-Do you ehar this...It remembers me soemthing... steps...steps of impatient persons.

Rowan seems scared.

-What is it? Plato asks.

-Youngters and Lasses. Rowan shouts before many small boys and girls fill the lab.

They get Rown and Plato to a screams and they stop.

-What is this,cant you act gently and egt one by one your starter? Plato ask.

Then the youngsters and Lasses try to catch him to give them starters.

Rowan and Plato climbs into their Pokeballs machines.

Rowan says.

-This is the end you know.

Plato says.

- Goodbye

Then just then Lucas come in with a green scizor.

-Do you believe they wanted just a low shiny Bronzor for this,to Route 201.

Lucas and Scizor runs to route 201. Then poekballs are start comign in from the open door.

Yougnsters and Lasses are catching them one each.

The last lass catch his pokeball and leaves leaving the lab near destroyed.

After a little all is back.

Rowan ask Lucas.

-How did you get a green Scizor?

-I just get to Veilstone deparment store,there are lot of trades there.A guy had a dark green Scyther who is Scyther shiny form.

-Wait how did you get to... Rowan was going to say.

-He told me he would traded his Scyther with metal coat for a shiny Bronzor.I caught a lv.36 shiny Bronzor at second floor.I trained it until lv.41 and then i did the trade.

-But how...

-As everybody knows Scyther evovles to Scizor when traded holding metal all knows that Scizor shiny form is Scizor was lv.41 so it have just learned X-scissor.

-And the poekballs? Plato asked.

-The poekballs had Bidoofs,Starlys and Kricketots.

-But how where so amny pokeballs? Plato ask.

-Just forgot it,you are hired. Rowan says and gives Lucas a pokedex.

-I will just fix my lab. Rowan says and walks away.

-But . Plato says upset.

Then Barry just comes in.

-What do you want Barry? Plato ask.

-A starter. Barry says.

Then Lucas gets out with his Scizor and then poekballs come flying from the door again.

-Mr. Rowan. Plato shouts before being lost inside so many pokeballs.

Part 2:If you throw a pokemon,it will return with 3 kg of sand.

Is a day after part 1 and is just morning.

Plato walks out of his house in Sandgem town.

He sees a Skorupi sleeping out of his house and throws it very far.

At the same time Lucas just have wear his clothes looks from the window and sees the Skorupi falling front of his just takes a Nest ball and throw it to Skorupi from the window come right down and shouts.

-I will catch you. Lucas shouts so strong that even Plato from the next town hears.

Skorupi annoyed do sand attack but misses Lucas.

It goes so high and falls on Plato on the next city.

Lucas runs to next town and sees the sand like a small hill he takes it revealing Plato who dont see from sand on his eyes.

Lucas put the sand into 15 Nest balls.

Lucas runs to his city and throws them to Skorupi.

Skorupi although is hitted by them dint get caught because they dont open.

Skorupi throws them to the small get them and throw them again.

Skorupi with his tail send them flyign but flies also from the power of the last Nest ball.

Plato has just cleaned his the Nest balls open in the air.

Plato and his house are covered by sand before Skorupi falls into his head.

Part 3: The word "Coordinator"

I just noon and the same day as Part see our hero.

Lucas is just hunting pink Shellos on Route 205.

Suddenly he sees a girl being attacked by a Drapion.

Lucas get his Pokedex out an search for Drapion.

-Drapion is a poison and dark type pokemon and the evovled form of Skorupi.

He is only seen in great march.

-Hm the girl is havign trouble as Drapion is at least 40 level.

Lucas says as the girl is fighing with Drapion.

-Wait i come. Lucas says as Drapion holds the girl in the air with one of his claw.

Lucas try to beat Drapion other hand.

The girl escapes but then Drapion uses Poison fang on Lucas.

The girl hits Drapion and then kicks it on the water saving Lucas.

-Hi, name is Lucas.

-Hi Lucas my name is Dawn.

-How did the Drapion come here?

-It followed me from the rgeat marsh on Pastoria city.

-You come from there far.

-Yes.

-From where are you?

-I am from Sandgem town.

-I havent seen you when i goes there.

-I was on a trip for some time now.

-What is your job?

-I am a pokemon coordinator.

-I am too a pokemon coordinator.

-Really?

-Yes i love beign pokemon coordinator.

-Ok then come to my house at Sandgem town in the evening for eating and chat.

-Ok i will be there.

Dawn get out his Noctowl and starts flying away.

Lucas runs back all the way to Twinleaf enters Barry house and runs to his room.

-BARRYYYYYYYYYYY! Lucas shouts awaking Barry.

-What is it? Barry says have fallen asleep on his computer.

-What is a coordiantor?

-What is a coordinator? Barry ask sleepy.

-Yes.

-Its a word used from girls i think.

-What it means? Lucas asks.

-I think it means that the person who is a coordinator is looking for a boyfriend or a girlfriends.

-What?

-Why do you ask.

-I saved a girl from a Drapion and then she saved me from the Drapion and she invited me into her house, because told her i was a coordiantor because i didnt know what it meant.

-So she must want to amke you her boyfriend.

-Really?

-Yes but she called you to he rhouse because she must test you i think.

-And if she wants me?

-If you like her says one thing.

-What?

-When is the meeting?

-The afternoon.

-Then we must find Coordinator clothes.

-I will call my mom.

-Mom?

-Yes sweetie?

-Can you buy me coordinator clothes?

-Of course the night...

-No i need them now can you send me.

-Okay in an hour.

One hour later...

-So your mom send you seriff clothes? Barry asked.

-Yes he told me this is the main coordinator clothes.

Lucas is changing.

-Now you must go but where is her house?

-In Sandgem town. Lucas said.

-And how we didnt see her so long? Barry ask.

-She was on a journey.

A little after out of Dawn house.

Lucas knock the door with Barry hinding.

The door opens but no one is inside.

Lucas walks and finds another door.

Lucas panics from the many colors and knocks very hard the door.

Dawn opens and Lucas falls in.

-Dawn there is something wrong,there isnt normal colors in the wall. Lucas says in panic.

-Yes it is coordinator colors.

-Oh.

Lucas sees the wall house decorated with small pokemon dolls and in different colors.

-Wait here i must see if the cookies are ready.

Lucas still dont understand what coordinator means,he sees Dawn that has got out her hat and wears a pink long dress.

-This is the saloon,there is the kitchen and up is my if you want. Dawn says.

Lucas sits in the chair and Dawn sees the cookies arent ready yet.

Lucas sees Dawn expect her Noctowl has and a Pachirisu.

Lucas from his shyness is goign to leave but Noctowl dont let him.

Dawn comes holding some flowers.

-Take them.I collected them from Floaroma town near the place we meet.

Lucas blush becomes more red.

-So tell me about you.

A noise is heard.

-They must be the cookies. Dawn says and goes to take them.

Lucas takes the flower from the table and runs too leave since Noctowl is sleeping.

Barry is watching from the window and opens the first door and Lucas falls on him in the hall.

They struggle for who will win ending two punching each toher and fell down have lost their feelings.

Dawn brings the cookies and seeing the door oepn sees them on the floor.

Half hour later they are awake with Dawn in the sofa.

-So why didnt you ask what a coordiantor means?

-I think i didnt want to look stupid.

-Its okay,lets drink now the our new frendship.


End file.
